Użytkownik:Zardzewialy95/Brudnopis
Teorie dotyczące Simpsonów. Teoria 1:Homer od 4 sezonu jest w śpiączce. Teorie zaczne odcinkiem "Homer the Heretic" s04e03 premiera 8 X 1992. W tym odcinku Homer miał dość chodzenia do kościoła więc postanowił nie chodzić, spotkał w tym odcinku Boga. Ale najwarzniejsz jest to o czym Bóg z Homerowi mówili na konicu , "Panie, powiec mi jaki jest sens życia, Bóg: Dowiesz się jak umrzesz. Homer: Powiec mi teraz... Bóg: Nie poczekasz pół roku........... s04e18 "So its Come to this: A Simpsons clips show" premiera 1 IV 1993... Prawie że pół roku puziniej (5 miesięcy 3 tygodnie 5 dni)... W tym odcinku Bart zrobił pryma aprylisowy kawał przez który Homer doznał urazu. Homer po jakimś czasie wpadł w śpiączkę (być może wtedy gdy od spotkania z Bogiem mineło 6 miesięcy).... W odcinku sprzed pół roku Homer się dowiedział że zostanie mu góra 6 miesięcy. Przypadek........ W odcinku Homer się budzi, ale w jaki sposób ? Nagle zezłoszczony na Barta, nie reagował na nic po za tym ? Nie zareagowałby na piwo ? Otóż Homer się nie obudził, tylko myśli że się obudził a tak napradę żyje w swoim świecie w którym wszystko jest możliwe. Po tych odcinkach, przygody Simpsonów stały się bardziej nie możliwe, Homer poleciał w kosmos, wstępował w najróżniejsze profesję, był w najróżniejszych zakątkach świata. Przedtem tego nie było. Następny dowód to osobowości bohaterów. Homer wyolbrzymił osobowości swoich znajomych, przyjaciół, rodziny... Lisa przykładowo stała się super mądra, z poglądami jak u 40 letniej lewicowej kobiety, Bart z rozrabiaki popadł w jeszcze większą skrajność, Marge stała się bardziej wyidealizowana przez Homera. Homer tak ich pamiętał więc i tak żyją w jego umyśle. Kolejnym dowodem są odcinki o przyszłości Simpsonów, jakby je wszystkie razem zebrać wydają się wręcz niemożliwe do złączenia. Czemu, bo Homer posługuje się tylko i wyłącznie relacjami swoich dzieci, które go odwiedzają w szpitalu. To dlatego dzieci są zawsze głównymi bohaterami tych historii a Homer jest tylko tłem lub bohaterem drugo lub trzecioplanowym. (Nie pamiętam tłumaczenie o ślubie Lisy a była to dość istotna wzmianka) Homer w swojej podświadomości po prostu dopisuje siebie do tych historii, jego mózg interpretuje to tak jakby tam był. To też tłumaczy czemu dzieci ciągle mają te same głosy. Bo tak je pamięta, a więc jego mózg tak to interpretuje, mimo że dzieci słysz nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić ich z innymi głosami. Drugą kwestią jest Marge, która w odcinkach o przyszłości również pełni role poboczne jak Homer. Ale co by to oznaczało. W odcinku "Bart to the future" s16e15, Marge i Homer byli w separacji. Niby poszło o dom, ale najprawdopodobniej Marge po prostu nie wytrzymała emocjonalnie i po 13 latach Homera w śpiączce odeszłą (ożeniła się ponownie z kimś kogo Homer wyobrażał sobie jako Krusty) lub po prostu zmarła (a cała historia była odrzuceniem, w której Homer śmierć przeistoczył w separacje którą to jeszcze może uratować i z Marge żyć, za tym przemawia fakt że historia była mało spujna) istnieje też możliwość że jej po prostu odbiło (nie pamiętam czemu konkretnie to...) lub że Marge jednak przy nim jest i nie ustępuje go na krok. Trzecia kwestia to Maggie, nawet w odcinkach o przyszłości nie mówi. Powód jest prosty Maggie nie zna Homera, nie wie kim jest, i pewnie rodzina to przed nią zataiła aby się nie smuciła jego losem. Homer nie usłyszał jej głosu więc i nie wię jak brzmi. Więc jej obraz jest wygenerowany przez opowieści dzieci. (była też kwestia o Abe Simpsonie) Jest jeszcze sprawa że Marge jednak może nie ustępować Homera na krok od momentu gdy trafił w śpiączkę, na prawidłowość tego mogą przemawiać odcinki o "problemach małżeńskich" . Homer słysz smutną Marge i przypisuje winę za ten stan sobie, które przejawiają się "częstymi problemami małżeńskimi" które oczywiście naprawia, to łagodzi poczucie winy u Homera ale nie na długo. Homer ma wyrzuty sumienia, co by nawet tłumaczyło sprzeczkę z s16e15 gdzie po prostu dzieci były wraz z matką przy Homerze i rozmawiali. (Nie pamiętam tłumaczenia dotyczącego kłótni między Marge a Homerem) Pozostaje też kwestia w jakiej śpiączce Homer może być. Na pewno kontaktuje w drobnym stopniu ze światem. Może się "budzić" otworzyć oczy, ale nic nie mówi. Może oglądać telewizję, dzięki której łączy najnowsze fakty ze świata ze swoimi historiami, dzięki czemu technika wciąż w serialu postępuje. Jak i spotykać się z celebrytami których obejrzy. Myślałem że więcej z tej teorii pamiętam, może jutro coś do niej dopisze jak sobie przypomnę (starałem się napisać tylko to co pisał tamten gościu), napisałem chyba 1/10 tego co tam było :( Teoria 2: "Marge jest okrutną żoną-manipulantką" Teoria mówi o tym że Marge wcale nie jest taką wspaniałą żoną którą kocha Homera nad życie, a wręcz przeciwnie to ona jest złym partnerem który żyje z Homerem w głównej mierze dlatego aby nie skończyć jak swoje siostry. Na początek zaczne nie od Marge ale od członków rodziny, bez analizy Marge-... . Lisa: Warto zauważyć jakich chłopaków wybiera sobie Lisa, pociągają ją źli chłopcy a dobrymi zazwyczaj gardzi. Co ukazuje przewijający się przez prawie cały serial wątek zakochanego Milhousa. Jak i wątku zakochanej Lisy w Nelsonie, co jest zatrze. Ale był nie tylko Milhouse i Nelson, w kinowej wersji Lisa poznała chłopaka idealnego (nie pamiętam imienia) ale się dogadywali a uczucie było odwzajemnione i.... już go nie ma. Czemu ? Najwyraźniej Lisa nie mogła wytrzymać z takim typem.... Na siłę można zauważyć analogie między nim a... Artim Ziff, który był kandydatem idealnym, gdyby nie jego posunięcie, ale to jest za daleko idący podtekst....na teraz... Lise bardziej kręcą osoby typu Nelson z którym też była w zwiąku ale.... w odcinkach o przyszłości Lisa jest jednak z Milhousem, jest to przykład kobiety która wybrała faceta który będzie jej całkowicie podporządkowany, jednocześnie wciąż wymagając od męża takiej postawy jaką prezentował Nelson. Jak była z Nelsonem to próbowała zmienić go na pożądanego (za namową Marge), jednak nic z tego nie było. Dodatkowo można jeszcze nadmienić że kiedy Milhouse poznał inną s22e20 , Lisa byłą o niego zazdrosna... niby nic, typowe friendzone, ale... Marge również wykazuje dość wysoki poziom zazdrości o męża....... Bart: Po Barcie można zobaczyć to po tym jakie dziewczyny wybiera, są one dość niezrównoważone... przykładowo: Gina Vendetti (za kratami), Darcy, Mary Spucked, Jenny (bardzo podobna do Marge), Nikki McKenna. Każda z tych dziewczyn była dość nietypowa lub po po prostu wredna, kilka z nich potrafiło nieźle manipulować. Bart zawsze cierpiał z powodu tych wyborów. Z odcinków o przyszłości można wywnioskować że Bart całe życie będzie miał problem ze swoimi miłościami, "Lisa Wedding", Bart wspomniał o kilku rozwodach, najnowsze odcinki o przyszłości przedstawiają że Bart będzie rozwiedziony kolejny raz... z tą różnicą że z dziećmi, w odcinku (czyli wcześniej) s16e15 "Future-Drama" od Barta odchodzi kolejna dziewczyna gdy ten się jej oświadczył, w tym samym odcinku Fink powiedział Homerowi o tym że spotka miłość życia w wieku 83 lat i umrze... o ile to ta miłość go nie ukatrupiła.... Bart jednak podobnie jak Homer zawsze potrafi poświęcić się dla tych co kocha (jak nie raz dla Lisy) a pamięta ktoś odwrotną sytuację ? Patty i Selma: Patty i Selma są wredynmi babami to powie każdy... ale zauważcie czemu, jak były młode to aż tak źle nie wyglądały, jednak ze swoją złością się nie kryły. Nie jednokrotnie można było zaobserwować u sióstr okropne nastawienie wobec Homera który stara się być mimo wszystko dla nich miły. Za co mogą nie nawiedzić Homera ? Może dlatego że Homer nie wybrał żadnej z nich ? Nienawiść do tego że Marge się udało ? ( O tym później) W tym przypadku, nie ma się co rozpisywać zapisze tylko kwestie (która tyczy się też matki Marge) nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Teraz opisze co inni sądzą o Marge: Co mówią koledzy Homera o Marge: że niezła z niej laska, że mu jej zazdroszczą, jak tam było na randce.... Każdy z nich zna Marge bardzo słabo aczkolwiek każdy zapewne zauważył jej urodę. Koledzy Homera, jak i inni znajomi są tym zaślepieni, nie znają Marge dobrze więc ich komentarze zazwyczaj odnoszą się do wyglądu Marge i na tym budują swoją opinie, co jak co... ale wiadomo że człowieka pięknego zawsze utożsamimi z kimś miłym (chyba że celebryta albo coś w tym stylu tego się zgnoi). Co mówią przyjaciele Marge..... ........... Chwila, czy Marge ma przyjaciół ? W odcinku (nie pamiętam który konkretnie wystąpiła tam wtedy Coll Lisa) Marge powiedziała córce że jak była mała to nie miała przyjaciół.... W innym odcinku Homer na pytanie o to ile ma przyjaciół, Homer odpowiada "dużo...., dzieci...., pralkę...", Odcinki o przeszłości przedstawiają Marge jako dziecko samotne, TOTALNIE samotne, bez przyjaciół czy nawet koleżanek. Ewentualnie można uznać że jej przyjaciółmi jest pewna grupa żon, ale jak one się wyrażają o Marge gdy ta znika..... ewentualnie też Arti Ziff ale on wiadomo na co leciał... Lub jeszcze ta reporterka, ale warto zauważyć jak się pokłóciły, podobno poszło o córkę, a może tak historyjkę o przyjaźni zmyśliła a tak naprawdę musiały pracować razem z przymusu.... (O tej koleżance Marge było znacznie więcej. Z tego wynika że Marge jest całkowicie aspołeczna... ale, Marge często bierze udział w różnego typu akcjach politycznych których zawsze jest inicjatorką i zawsze potrafi przekonać do siebie ludzi... To jaka jest Marge, Marge jest nielubiana przez osoby które poznały ją bliżej, potrafi przekonywać ludzi do swoich racji..... Na zakończenie dodam hasło które wypowiedział Abe Simpsons z odcinka s23e09 "Holiday of Future-Pased", we wrzucanych na Homera wyzwiskach między piciem i głupotą było "ożeniłeś się z Marge"... Homer ofiara: Homer zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako ten który zawsze jest niekochającym mężem.... Ale czy na pewno. Homer potrafi wyznać swoje uczucia do Marge, zawsze ją wychwala i na każdym kroku idealizuje. I jak jest, rzeczą chyba najbardziej znienawidzoną przez wszystkich fanów, to "problemy małżeńskie", gdzie Homer jest oczywiście "zawsze" złym mężem, który zapomniał który się pomylił, i nie zrozumiał ukrytego przekazu.... Homer nawet za "nie zrozumienie ukrytego..." może zostać wyrzucony z domu, a Marge? Najlepiej sama Marge to powiedziała: "Nie przeproszę go, bo muszę pokazać swoją pozycję..." s14e17..... Homer ma przepraszać za wszystko, ona nie musi.... a najlepsze było to że pod koniec odcinka i tak Homer przepraszał. O czym to świadczy... Marge cały czas buduje w Homerze poczucie winy, a ten, jak ofiara przemocy (tyle że w tym przypadku psychicznej), już sam mówi że to jego wina lub że musi okazać swej "idealnej" żonie że jest czegoś wart. Homer swą podświadomą frustrację przelewa w alkohol od którego jest przez to uzależniony a co daje Marge kolejny pretekst do mówienie "Homer jesteś okropny...". Marge wypomina Homerowi lenistwo... prawda, w pracy mało robi, w domu też.... Ale ile ona robi, przykładne pani domu ? Jeszcze rozumiem małe dziecko w domu więc ktoś się musi zając ale Marge już podejmowała się różnych prac, z nudów, które "gdy się jej znudziły" rzucała. (W USA prace domowe, typowe dla gospodyń domowych, mogą zajmować już tylko ok.10 h tygodniowo) więc Marge pracuje w domu przez ok.2h dziennie i wszystko zrobione ? Marge po ślubie z Homerem nie pracowała, mimo że Bart i Lisa chodzili do szkoły. Dodatkowo Marge wymaga od Homera by ten zajął się typowymi męskimi sprawami w domu np. z Simpsons: The Movie Homer miał listę prac do wykonania.... Jak można zauważyć Homer jest łysy (wiadomo gen simpsonów ale jego brat mimo że starszy ma włosy), włosy mogą wypaść po przez stres i zmęczenie. Homer jest też całkowicie nie zadbany........ Homer jest wrakiem, którego doi Marge która nim manipuluje. Oczywiście Marge w jakiś sposób płaci swojemu mężowi za to wszystko, nie zachowuje się jak Peggi Bundy.... Marge dba o siebie bo ma na to czas, źródło utrzymania jakim jest Homer, oraz dzieci które nie widzą złej Marge gdyż ona ich tak wychowała..... (Było o tym naprawdę sporo). (Było o zgrzytach na tle Marge vs Homer) Odcinek opowiadający o romansie Marge s19e11 "that 90's show". W tym odcinku Marge zaprezentowała swój egoizm. Marge postanowiła pójść na studia które postanowił opłacić i tak już biedny Homer, a na studiach Marge zabujała się w profesorze. Romans trwał, Marge nawet na oczach Homera gdy byli parą odjechała na rowerku z profesorem. Gdy Homer pokłócił się z Marge, ta postanowiła od niego odejść. Związek jednak poszedł nie po jej myśli, gdyż okazało się że to profesor był manipulantem "ten próbował ją przekonać do zmiany zdania na temat ślubu". Marge odeszła od profesora, dostrzegła jednak że Homer wciąż ją kocha więc postanowiła skorzystać z sytuacji. I "łaskawie" wrócić do Homera. Wtedy Marge zdała sobie sprawę że tylko Homer może być jej przepustką do wymarzonego życia......... (Więcej o nawiązaniach nie pamiętam...) Więc jak jest ? Marge tak naprawdę nie zacielę się różni od swoich sióstr, przyodziała jednak maskę aby wszyscy uważali ją za wspaniałą osobę, jednak każdy kto poznawał ją bliżej zaczynał ja nie lubić. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Homer który jest zaślepiony miłością, więc Marge owinęła sobie go wokół palca aby tylko go utrzymać przy sobie, jednocześnie wciąż nim gardząc robiąc awantury bo dobrze wie że Homer weźmie się w garść i zacznie o nią walczyć. Dzieci kochają matkę bo jest ich matką. Marge mimo wszystko nie chce stracić też swojej reputacji w mieście dlatego też odrzuca wszelkie możliwe zdrady, ona nie robi tego z miłości tylko z egoizmu i strachu przed utratą marnej ale wyrabianej przez lata reputacji. Marge używa maski nawet przed swoją rodziną (Patty, Selma i jej matka) z obawy przed utratą reputacji (ktoś podejrzy i rozpowie). Marge jest też świetną manipulantką, dlatego potrafi odwrócić winę za błąd na Homera np.s17e03.... Marge ma tak naprawdę złote życie, od ślubu nie pracuje (tylko wtedy gdy się jej zachce), zajmuje się tylko domem i Meggie (która w serialu aż tyle opieki nie potrzebuje). Więc co może robić cały dzień ? Jedyny odciek który może obalić tą teorie jest odcinek s03e12 "I married Marge" gdzie postacie Homera i Marge były przedstawione bardzo ładnie, było widać ich bolączki poświęcenie Homera, wyznanie Marge.... powiem tak, ta opowieść nigdy nie miała miejsca bo była opowiadana przez Homera. Który zapewne ubarwił nieco historię która mogła wyglądać zupełnie inaczej , bo jakby nie było opowieść była bardzo słodka wręcz bajkowa (wiadomo o co chodzi). To samo tyczy się innych retrospekcji w których to Marge ubarwiała swoją postać a tak naprawde mogła postęmpywać inaczej. Wiadomym jest że Marge bardzo często się wścieka gdy Homer coś zrobi ale w retrospekcjach reaguje bardziej płaczliwie. Przypadek. Jest też jeszcze jedna możliwość, otóż Marge może nie wiedzieć że jest taką osobą. A wynikałoby to z tego że była tępiona przez siostry jak i w szkole gdzie była wyrzutkiem społecznym, przez co cierpi na "chorobę afektywną dwubiegunową". Ale Marge już była kilka razy u psychologa i nic takiego nie wykryto. Teoria 3: Gen Simpsonów, istnieje, ale jest błędnie interpretowany.